Honor Amongst Thieves
by Animouse03
Summary: Addition to In The Heart of Death. Trowa and Quatre have been together for years, but Trowa doesn’t want to be in control anymore. Wufei has feelings for Trowa, but won't dishonor Quatre. Emotions run high when Trowa confesses his feelings...5x3, Yaoi
1. Facing the Lie

Okay everyone, this is my latest work. This is an addition to my story "In the Heart of Death". That story focused on Duo and Quatre. Of course, while Duo and Quatre were having a relationship issue, other characters were having their own issus. Therefore, I am now writting a stroy for the other couples. This story will focus around Trowa and Wufei. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Honor Amongst Thieves**

**Chapter One - **

**Facing The Lie**

_Love is a funny thing. It eludes the wisest scholars and troubles the kindest heart. It has been said that love is a journey, not a destination. Then why is it that I seem to have come to a halt?_

Trowa Barton's thoughts were becoming harder to suppress the longer time went on. It first started when his lover, Quatre Winner, had started spending more and more time at the office. Trowa understood that he had a very time consuming job and he didn't resent him for it. But the more time he spent alone, the more he found the independence refreshing. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending time with Quatre, but not being by his side every moment of every day was liberating.

Of course, the longer Quatre stayed at the office during the day, the more stressed he was when he came home. A stressed Quatre meant that Trowa would spend most of the night massaging him and comforting him so he could sleep. Being the dominant one in the relationship meant that when Quatre was upset, it was his job to comfort him. He didn't mind this, as even before they began their relationship Trowa had been Quatre's shoulder. He knew that the small blond was far more sensitive than most men and he needed to be held. But it got to a point that Trowa had to remind himself he was doing it because he loved Quatre and not just because it was habit.

The truth was he wasn't sure if it wasn't a habit. It had been that way for so long that he wasn't sure there was any other way to live. Shortly after Trowa's daily liberation of being the doting boyfriend, he began having strange dreams about a certain friend of his. He couldn't understand why the Chinese Ex-Gundam pilot would be filling his thoughts during the night when he was supposed to have his mind completely on Quatre. As the months progressed, the dreams became less innocent and more sensual. Soon, he was no longer dreaming of meeting Wufei for coffee, but rather taking the strong man into bed. At first he passed it off as nothing more than dreams, but the more frequently they occurred, the more his mind turned over the possibilities.

Since Quatre was at work for most of the day, Trowa did what he pleased with his time. He would practice with the circus mid-morning, of course, but the rest of the day was his, unless he had a show. Usually, after practice, he left for brunch with Catherine when she was in town. Their circus had split into two branches. One was stationary on Earth and the other traveled through the colonies. Cathy wanted to see more of the world, or outer world as it were, and Trowa wanted to stay with Quatre. This morning was no different. He sat in his usual spot with his sister just opposite of him, with her usual smile on her face. He was glad she could make it, as he hadn't seen her in months.

He quietly sipped his coffee as she waved to various friends who happened by.

"So tell me, Little Brother." She smiled, turning to him. She enjoyed calling him 'Little Brother' mostly because he was so much taller than her. "How has your relationship with Quatre been going?"

Trowa felt himself tense, but he didn't show it on his face. He knew that question was coming. He shrugged, taking another sip. When he lowered his cup, he met her eyes. "He works a lot. We don't see much of each other." He said simply.

She raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "That isn't what I asked." She said accusingly. "I asked how it was going. Not how often." She winked.

Had it been anyone else, he would have blushed. But his stoic expression never changed. "It's good." He said and brought his up back up to his lips.

She smirked and nodded. "Alright. If you say so." She said, diving back into her bacon and eggs.

It always amazed Trowa that she was able to eat anything she wanted and still not gain an ounce. It almost irritated him.

"So your not having weird dreams anymore?" She asked him casually.

He froze. He never told her about the dreams. How could she know?

As though in answer to his silent question, she smirked. "You've been talking in your sleep." She explained.

Trowa's face went pale. If she knew…and if he was talking in his sleep…the Quatre must have…

"Quatre doesn't know." She continued.

Trowa blinked. He never understood how he could have a full conversation with his sister without ever saying a word.

She just smiled. "He's a very hard sleeper. You could probably roll him down a hill and he wouldn't notice." She winked.

Trowa visibly relaxed. He turned to gaze at his sister with harsh curiosity. "How much do you know?" He asked.

She chuckled. "Only that you've been calling out Wufei's name in your sleep every night since I arrived." She took a sip of her orange juice. "I'm surprised that you haven't done it during sex with Quatre." She shrugged.

Trowa rolled his eyes. The casual way his sister discussed intimacy was disturbing to him. "They're just dreams. Everyone has them." He shrugged it off.

Cathy grinned. "Maybe, but I don't hear Quatre shouting out Wufei's name in his sleep either." She winked at her brother.

Trowa was beginning to get irritated. Unfortunately, he didn't know if he was irritated because Cathy was getting on his nerves, or because she was right. He sighed and set his cup down again. "I won't leave Quatre." He stood up. "I won't."

"Then why have you been sleeping in the guest bedroom for the last month?" She asked, stopping him in his tracks.

He stared at her bewildered. "How do you…"

"You're clothes." She stated calmly, looking up at him. All of your clothes are in the guest bedroom. I know you're only sleeping in Quatre's bed because I'm in town. Once I'm gone, you'll have your bedroom and Quatre will be in his.

Trowa stood, dumbfounded for a moment. He should have known that Catherine would figure it out. She wasn't stupid. He sighed and sat back down. "We've been drifting." He said, looking down into his coffee. "I don't want to leave him…but things are changing. I…I don't know why."

Cathy sighed and leaned over to pat her brother's hand with her own. "I'm sorry, Trowa. But maybe it's just not meant to be."

Trowa looked up and suddenly glared. It wasn't that he disagreed with her, it was that he refused to believe her. "I will not leave him." He said and stormed away, leaving behind his bewildered sister.

Trowa repeated those words over and over to himself for the next few days but they just didn't seem to take. The dreams only seemed to become more detailed and intimate, leading up to Trowa actually waking up in the throws of an orgasm. The developments of his nightly activities were beginning to worry him but he wasn't sure how to address them.

Practices for his upcoming show at the circus kept him mostly occupied and left him little time to dwell over his dreams. It also left him extremely tired. He had begun waking up later to find that Quatre had already left for work without saying good-bye. Which is why he was surprised when Quatre shook him awake this particular morning.

He opened bleary eyes to see the silhouette of yellow hair. He blinked away the blur to find Quatre sitting on the bed next to him with a soft smile on his face. Trowa pushed himself to a sitting position and noticed that Quatre had already dressed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Quatre seemed to hesitate, but then he shook his head. "No. No, nothing's wrong." He smiled and lay back down on the bed with his head in Trowa's lap.

Trowa stiffened only for a second before he lay his hand down and ran it through Quatre's hair.

The blond cooed and snuggled closer. "This is nice…" he muttered and looked up at Trowa. "It's been a while since we've done this."

Trowa couldn't help but smile at the cute look Quatre got on his face when his hair was played with. He nodded. "Yes. We've been busy."

Quatre nodded sadly and sat up. He looked at Trowa and smiled. "I have to go to work." He said and leaned in, giving Trowa a soft kiss on the lips, which the stoic man returned.

The blond stood up and smiled. "You're show is tonight right?" He asked.

Trowa glanced over to the bedside calendar and nodded. "Yes."

Quatre smiled and nodded. "Well, good luck if I don't see you before." He smiled and waved his good-bye before he left.

Trowa yawned and stretched his arms over his head, trying to shake up the morning weariness. He stared at the place Quatre disappeared and frowned. "I wonder…if he's not telling me anything." He pondered before pushing himself out of bed.

It was odd that Quatre would wake him up when he knew he had to be at work at a certain time. Usually he just left and they would talk over the phone at lunch. It was then that he noticed the clock. Five O'clock in the morning. Trowa blinked. How could it be so early? Quatre didn't have to be at the office until 7 and it didn't take that long to drive there.

_What aren't you telling me, Little One? _He thought but shrugged it off and jumped into the shower.

_I must just be imagining things…_He told himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well, there's chapter one. I hope everyone's intrest is peeked. Please read and review!**_


	2. Keeping Secrets

**Chapter Two –**

**Keeping Secrets**

The shower was comforting and soon he found himself on the familiar grounds of the circus. Because of the show that night, it meant a very long practice to make sure that every stunt was perfect. Especially since Trowa and Catherine were working on a new act with the trapeze and Elephants. It was death defying and Trowa found it exhilarating to fly through he air with no support except his sisters small hand.

The practice was long and tedious, but left Trowa with an adrenaline rush that kept him excited and on edge during their "Good Luck Lunch" that was traditional before a big show. The Ringleader would take everyone out to eat just before the big show, but long enough before so no one got a cramp from having just eaten. It was always a fun time and it helped the performers get to know each other better. Trowa never socialized much at these luncheons, but he enjoyed hearing the conversation around him just the same.

He sat in his small dressing room, preparing his hands by wrapping them in tape so he could grip the handle of the trapeze better. He jumped a little when the light on his vid-phone started to blink, indicating he was receiving a call. He sighed. He was very tired and not exactly in the mood to have a discussion with anyone. He sat down in front of the machine and clicked the on button.

"Hello, Trowa." Quatre's smiling face came into view and Trowa couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hey there, Little One." He said. "What's wrong?" He asked, remembering the strange behavior of the blond earlier that morning.

"Oh…nothing." He smiled warmly. "I just wanted to see your face."

Trowa raised a brow. Quatre was acting rather strangely today. But he chuckled anyway at the smile. "It's good to see you too, Quatre." He replied.

"So, what are you doing?" Quatre asked propping his chin up with his palms and placing his elbows on the desk.

Trowa really did adore Quatre's behavior. At times he reminded Trowa of a small school girl. "Just getting ready for the show tonight." Then he paused. "You'll…you'll be there, right?"

Quatre hesitated and smiled again. "Of course! I've never missed one of your shows."

Trowa nodded but didn't smile. Quatre's hesitation said that he wasn't planning on showing up. "Good." He said and sighed. "Well…I should go. Catherine needs me."

Quatre nodded. "Okay. I'll see you at home."

Trowa nodded and the screen went dark. The stoic man sighed and looked down. What was it that Quatre wasn't sharing with him? He was supposed to tell him everything!

_And why should he when you are keeping something from him as well…_His mind piped in.

Trowa sighed. It was true. How could he expect Quatre to be honest with him when he wasn't doing the same? Slowly, he pushed himself to a standing position and walked back over to the dressing table where his mask and costume were sitting. He stared at them for a long moment, several thought flooding his mind. Suddenly his clown costume seemed perfectly fitting. He was a clown; a fool. How could he do this to someone as sweet and wonderful as Quatre? With another heavy sigh, he picked up the lightweight clothing and carefully changed into it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was great! Let's do it one more time then we're ready!" Catherine called down to Trowa as she swung on the trapeze.

Trowa smiled up at her and nodded, moving back to the over to the forty foot high ladder that led to the trapeze platform. They had been practicing their new stunt for hours. It was very dangerous and they couldn't take any chances of either of them getting hurt. He climbed back to the platform and watched as Catherine gracefully landed next to him. She smiled over to him and winked.

"Ready?" She asked.

He nodded and moved over to the edge.

She smiled and with a firm hold onto the handle, she jumped, swinging through air while Trowa prepared himself for her return. During the show they wouldn't be using a net, so he had to pay very close attention to her movements so he could catch her before she swung off again. Being an ex-Gundam pilot, Trowa had reflexes unlike most others, so the stunt was almost Childs play for him, but he knew that Catherine would need the rehearsal time. As he waited for her return swing, something on the ground caught his eye. He could hear the muffled sounds of someone yelling and saw a small figure pointing a finger at the ringleader. He squinted his eyes to get a better look and gasped when he recognized the slick black hair. What was Wufei doing at the circus? Did he come for the show? And if so, then why was he so early? The ticket booth didn't even open for another hour! Suddenly his mind cleared and he straightened up. What if something was wrong? Wufei was a Preventor, after all. What if he came to ask Trowa's help on something?

"Trowa!"

Trowa turned just in time to see Cathy reach out for him. On impulse he grabbed her hand and let her take him along in the swing. _Why is Wufei here? _Trowa wondered. He used his powerful leg muscles to flip himself backwards and he reached out with his left arm to grab…nothing! He had jumped too soon and the other swing hadn't reached him yet! He tried to turn and grab back on to Cathy's swing but she was already to far gone. He felt himself falling and reached out, praying that the swing would just magically appear in his hand. He plummeted to the ground and landed in the safety net thirty feet below. He lay on his back, staring up at the swing he was supposed to grab as he reached the place he just fell from. He cursed himself for letting his mind wander and he vaguely noticed that the arguing voices had stopped.

The Ringleader, whose name was Manny, ran up beside the net and looked over at him.

"Trowa, are you alright?" He asked, panting.

Trowa groaned and rolled over to the edge. "I'm fine." He said, his face and voice devoid of emotion. Moments later he saw Cathy running towards him with an expression of worry and rage all at the same time.

"Trowa what happened?" She asked when she reached him. "We had it perfect just a second ago."

Trowa looked past her to see Wufei staring at him with a look he couldn't quite read. He almost glared, but thought better of it. It wasn't Wufei's fault he fell. He jumped off the net, never taking his eyes off Wufei. "I got distracted." He said and walked over to the Chinese man.

"Is something wrong?" He asked immediately upon reaching him.

Wufei blinked. He seemed almost shocked by the question, but he recovered quickly and shook his head. "No. I just came for the show." He said, gruffly.

Trowa paused, taking in his response and then he raised an eyebrow. "You're early." He said, stating the obvious.

Wufei shrugged. "I got off work early."

Trowa nodded. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Cathy and the Manny approaching and he frowned, turning back to Wufei. "I have to rehearse." He said.

Wufei nodded and Trowa turned to join his sister. He met them half way and turned to Manny. "Let him stay. He's a friend." He said and looked at Cathy. "One more time?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Okay, there's chapter two. I know it took a while but I'm trying to make sure the story stays true to _In The Heart of Death** _**as well. Thanks to my reveiwers: SanzoGirl and Dark Irony. YOu two are great and I'm glad your excited about the story. I'll try and update soon (busy with school). And I hope you are all enjoying it! Thanks much and Happy Reading!**_


	3. Quiet Admissions

**Chapter Warnings: **Explicit Sexual Situation

**Chapter Three –  
Quiet Admissions**

Wufei could have kicked himself for the way he stared at Trowa. What was he, a twelve-year-old girl? He sat in the stands at the circus, surrounded by several screaming fans and obnoxious children, while he watched Trowa and Catherine perform with the elephants and lions. Sitting next to him was a very excited Quatre, who cheered louder than anyone else every time Trowa entered the center ring. Wufei resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He still wasn't sure why he arrived so early at the circus. It was true that work had ended earlier than usual, but he could have easily gone home instead of driven five miles out of his way just to sit in the empty stands and watch Trowa rehearse his act while various others wandered in and out preparing things of their own for the show. It was as if something was guiding him while he was on his bike. He was sitting at a stop sign, his small house was down the left fork and the circus lay five miles down the right fork. He wasn't sure what made him turn right, but as soon as he did he found himself speeding just to get to the place where the big yellow and red tent sat.

Of course his arrival at the circus so early had caught the attention of several of the performers; especially since he hadn't changed out of his Preventor Uniform when he left work. So now, here he sat, with his Preventor's jacket over his knee to prevent any unnecessary panic with Quatre screaming in his ear about how great Trowa was. It wasn't that he disagreed with the small blond, he just didn't want those facts screamed into his ear.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the Ringleader came into the center rings and the lights dropped to a single spot. A hushed silence fell over the big top as the Ringleader held a microphone to his mouth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He began with a beaming smile that Wufei wanted to slap off his face. "I direct your attention to the center ring, where two of our acrobats will be performing a new feat for you." The spot light zoomed skyward and settled on two figures standing on a small platform. Wufei felt his heart skip a beat when he recognized the auburn hair and lean body; Trowa and Catherine were about to try they're new stunt.

He wasn't sure why, but suddenly Wufei felt nervous. He had seen Trowa and Catherine perform the stunt flawlessly time and time again just a few hours earlier. _But I also saw him fall…_He thought.

"The Bloom Siblings," The Ringleader continued, "will be performing a new trick for all of you to witness for the first time! The Death Drop!" He said and the crowed ooo'd and ahh'd. "But that's not all!" He called. "They will do all of this, without the safety…of a net!" He shouted and suddenly the giant net was slackened and lowered to the ground.

Wufei felt his pulse quicken slightly as he looked up at Trowa standing on the platform next to Catherine. He had watched Trowa practice this stunt several times without flaws, but he had also seen Trowa fall doing this trick. And this time, there would be no net to catch him. Why was he so concerned with Trowa? He knew better than that. Trowa was a professional. He knew what he could and couldn't handle. _Then why do I get this ache in my chest when I think about what could happen to him?_ Wufei thought. He knew why. It was because of his attraction to Trowa.

He had been admiring the taller man ever since they first encountered one another in MarieMaia's Army. Yes, he had met the man who went by Trowa Barton a year earlier, but it wasn't until they were working in close quarters that he truly began to notice him. He was strong and loyal and Wufei was honored to serve by his side. It was only after the war ended that he discovered Trowa's relationship with the small blond boy. Wufei had accepted it quickly, thinking that Trowa would never want the man who betrayed everything he originally stood for just to continue fighting. But lately, he hadn't been able to get the auburn hair and green eyes out of his mind. And the troubling part was, he knew why.

Catherine had been doing some talking with Sally because she was worried about Trowa. And of course, Sally had let it sleep to Wufei that Trowa was sleeping in the guest bedroom. Wufei had ignored it at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he took into consideration the implications of that. Trowa was sleeping in the guest bedroom after four years of sleeping with Quatre. What did that mean for their relationship? And worst yet, why did he care? It took him a little while to admit it to himself: He still had feelings for Trowa.

Even now, sitting in the stands with popcorn on his knee, he didn't want to admit it; but seeing Trowa panting and sweaty before him solidified any doubts he had been having or would ever have. He wanted Trowa. It was possible that he even loved the unspoken ex-pilot, but he wasn't willing to jump to conclusions when the man of his attentions wasn't available.

He watched Trowa and Catherine bow to the hushed crowd and then, Catherine jumped, swinging on the trapeze as though it were a tire swing. His eyes returned to Trowa. He watched the lean man bend his knees, waiting for the return trip of his sister. Wufei leaned forward, watching as Catherine made her way back. He watched in slow motion as Trowa reached out and grabbed her hand. He watched the two of them swing. He watched as Trowa pulled himself up and flip backwards. Wufei's breath caught in his throat as he watched Trowa flip through the air. This was the moment that he had fallen before. He watched as Trowa reached out and grabbed the returning swing and fly back to safety.

The Chinese man let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding and sat back in his seat. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to Quatre, who was smiling at him.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Wufei." The blond said.

Wufei sneered at him. "What makes you think I was worried?"

Quatre grinned and pointed to his lap.

Wufei looked down and realized that he had been clutching his bag of popcorn so tightly that all of the kernels were smashed into dust and the bag was torn from where he was twisting it. He felt his ears turn red and he glared at Quatre.

The small blond only smiled and turned back to the show.

Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and watched the rest of the show in silence. He may have been irritated with himself for being caught staring, but he didn't let that stop his enjoyment of watching Trowa; Though part of him felt guilty for admiring a man while his lover sat right next to him.

He sighed and drove back to his small apartment in silence. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Usually he was able to meditate away any concerns and his focus was returned. However, this Trowa issue seemed to want to stick around. His nightly meditation didn't seem to deter the many dreams he had of holding Trowa in his arms. He was sleeping less and less as the days passed and it was beginning to affect his work performance. Sally was beginning to ask far too many questions and Wufei wasn't sure he wanted to answer them.

Pulling into the small garage of his single story apartment building, he lazily walked along the path and slipped his key into the lock. His apartment was simply furnished, with a single couch and coffee table in the center of the room and a small but tidy kitchen connected by a bar. Just past the kitchen was the door to his bedroom and small bathroom. Sally often asked him why he didn't move into a larger place, but he liked the small quarters. His home back on L5 wasn't much bigger than this and he found it comforting.

He hung his keys on a hook next to the door and hung his motorcycle helmet next to it. Walking further into the apartment he went about his nightly routine of meditation and a few exercises before heading into his bathroom for a short run through the water to knock off the sweat. As the hot water cascaded over his olive skin, he felt a strange calm come over him. There was something about water that put him at ease.

His mind wandered immediately to Trowa. Even despite his admiration, Wufei had to admit that he had done a wonderful job. His stunts were tricky and done with an elegance that only a Gundam pilot could possess. He pictured his strong shoulders and steady legs as he preformed that night. His soft skin had been glistening with sweat when Wufei said his goodbyes before leaving him and Quatre alone. What would Trowa be doing now? Would he want a shower before bed? Just the thought of Trowa showering at the same time as him aroused him more than he expected it would. He felt himself hardening at the thought of seeing his body covered in lathers. Absentmindedly he began stroking himself as he imagined what it would be like if Trowa were standing next to him…

He was thrown out of his fantasies when he heard the door bell ring. With a jump, Wufei turned to the sound and blushed furiously at being caught during such an intimate moment. He shook his head and quickly turned the water off. He wrapped a towel around his waist haphazardly as he was planning on simply shouting insults at the person disturbing him and returning to his shower. He stomped through the living room and threw the door open with his mouth open ready to yell.

His voice caught in his throat when he saw Trowa standing on his front step. His already aroused erection grew even harder looking at the object of his fantasy. Trowa opened his mouth to speak as his eyes wandered over Wufei's body, landing on his crotch.

"I…"

Before he could even begin, Wufei had stepped forward and covered his mouth with his own. Trowa froze for a split second before forcing Wufei back into the house and shutting the door. Wufei was much smaller than him, so he easily lifted him into his arms and pressed his back against the wall as his tongue swirled around the Asian mouth.

Wufei moaned and instinctually wrapped his legs around the others waist, his towel dropping to the floor. Trowa's hands roamed freely over the smooth olive skin as his tongue dominated its conquest. Trowa's pants fell unsystematically to the floor and his erection pressed firmly against Wufei's. In one swift movement, Trowa arched forward and entered Wufei to the hilt. Wufei groaned in pain and pleasure as Trowa wasted no time in thrusting in and out.

_This is a dream…it's okay…it's just a dream…_Neither one of them wanted to acknowledge that this was no dream. Both tried to deny it to themselves as they made love. The moans filled the small apartment as two heated bodies pounded against one another. Wufei could hardly believe he was finally living out the fantasy he had always dreamed of.

_But no, I'm not living it…it's just a dream…_He tired to remind himself. But it was too late. He knew it was no dream. He was sleeping with Trowa. Trowa was cheating on Quatre, and it was his fault. But how could he stop now? His lust had taken over and he couldn't control it.

Trowa was having the same dilemma. He had never intended to cheat on Quatre. Quatre was a wonderful man and he never wanted to hurt him. He had only wanted to talk; but when he saw Wufei in a towel he seemed to loose all since of direction.

Trowa's breathing increased as his release drew nearer. Wufei, too, was panting harder. Just the feeling of his erection being pressed up against Trowa's hard stomach was too much for him and he released with a low moan. Feeling Wufei's body tense up, Trowa couldn't hold back any longer. He released his seed deep inside his lover with a fervor he had never felt with Quatre.

The remained together like that in a stone silence for what seemed like an eternity. Wufei was trying desperately to catch his breath while Trowa fought for balance. The Asian man finally seemed to find himself and removed his legs from the taller man's waist. He looked up at him and suddenly the guilt hit him. The emotion seemed to drain from his face and he even frowned.

"This can never happen again." He said simply and walked away from him to hide himself behind the kitchen bar.

Trowa had a palm pressed against the wall to keep from falling over as he turned to face Wufei. "We should talk about…"

"Talk about what?" Wufei interrupted. "How we have dishonored a kind and generous man for our own selfish desires?" He asked calmly but his words stung.

Trowa bowed his head and nodded. He bent over and picked p his pants, quickly covering himself. Wufei was cleaning his sticky chest with a dish towel and then tossed it to Trowa for the same reason. He caught it but didn't clean. Instead, he looked at the man he had called a friend for so many years.

"Wufei…"

"No." Wufei said and his eyes met Trowa sternly. "Winner is a good man. I will not dishonor him again." He looked down at his counter and began idly shuffling papers. "Go home to your lover." He said, successfully hiding the hurt he felt inside.

Trowa opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. He lowered his arms and nodded. Turning slowly, he walked back to the door. He paused before he left and glanced back at Wufei, who still wasn't looking at him. "I enjoyed it." He said and slowly closed the door.

Wufei huffed and stormed back into his bathroom. "So did I." He said into the silence.

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter Three. I hope everyone is enjoying it and I'm trying to make sure it fits with In The Heart of Death. If anyone notices something that doesn't quite add up, please let me know.**_

**_To SanzoGirl: Thanks for your comment. And yes, poor Trowa is going to have many other instants of…weakness. Hehe. Glad you're enjoying it!_**

_**Thanks to everyone who reads this and I hope you all are enjoying it! Happy Reading!**_


	4. Emotional Exhaustion

**Chapter Four –**

**An Innocent Drive…**

The next morning at Preventor Headquarters, Wufei was even more hostile than usual. It was obvious that he was in a bad mood, but most everyone was too afraid to question him on it. He stormed into his office and all but slammed the door shut before slumping into his desk chair. He hadn't slept a wink all night. His mind kept drifting back to Trowa. The feeling of his body, his hands, his tongue …it was all but intoxicating. The worst of it was…

"I can't have him." He muttered.

"Can't have who?"

The Asian man's head jerked up and his eyes narrowed in a glare. He hadn't even heard Sally walk in. "None of your business." He snapped and began clicking on his computer, trying to look busy.

Sally knew better. After working with the agitated ex-pilot for three years, she learned how to read him. She moved closer to him and plopped herself down into a near by chair, throwing her feet onto his desk.

He glared at her black boots, willing lasers out of his eyes to burn her to a crisp. When none came, he turned his eyes to her face. "What do you want, Po?" He hissed.

She smirked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You seem to be in a bad mood." She said, stating the obvious. Standing she walked over to him and sat on his desk in front of him. "Why don't we go for a drive?" She offered.

Wufei raised a brow in confusion. "A drive?" He leaned back in his chair to create some distance between himself and the woman before him.

"Yeah. Why not? It's a nice day…" She shrugged.

"It's at least ten below."

She chuckled. "Not the point." She shrugged.

Wufei sighed. He knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed, so he nodded.

"Great!" She exclaimed and stood. "I figured we'd just take a quick jaunt around town." She shrugged.

The glint in her eye told Wufei she was up to something but he was almost afraid to ask what it was. Instead, he simply grabbed his coat from the rack he tossed it on and followed her out side. As they drove, she chattered on and one thing or another. Wufei wasn't really paying attention. He was trying to listen, but every bump reminded him of his encounter the night before. It wasn't the pain that bothered him…only the source of. He idly wondered why he didn't request any form of lubrication from Trowa. Then again, it had all happened so fast that he was surprised there was no internal damage.

He tried to shake off his thoughts and he nodded to whatever Sally was saying, but they just wouldn't leave him. He was so distracted that he almost didn't hear the familiar voice shouting.

"Another one! But we already have ten backed up here!"

Wufei looked up and realized they were sitting in front of Duo's shop. _Perfect…_Wufei groaned. Maxwell's cheerfulness was the last thing he needed. He glared up at Sally.

"What?" She grinned, parking the car. "I just thought we could stop in and say hi." She shrugged, playing innocent…but Wufei knew better.

They walked into the main office building to find Hilde hurridly scribbling things on random papers.

"Busy today?" Sally asked.

She looked up in shock and smiled when she recognized them. "Oh thank God…I thought you were more customers." She sighed. "Duo's just inside. You can go in." She said before running back to the back room with more papers.

Sally smirked at Wufei before entering the work area. They walked forward just as Duo seemed he was about to explode.

"This is ridicules!" He shouted and Wufei couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face at Duo's frustration. It took a lot to rattle the ex-Deathscythe pilot. He must be having a bad day.

"Need help?" Sally smirked, walking inside the shop.

Duo looked up and he chuckled as they approached.

"Hope you don't mind, Hilde said we could come in." Sally explained.

"Not at all. Pick up a wrench!" He called as he slid under the slightly elevated SUV. Wufei sent yet another glare to Sally for volunteering him for this manner of work before he stalked over to a small car in the corner.

"So," Duo's voice came from under the vehicle. "…what are you two doing here? Preventer work slow?"

"You could say that." Sally smiled over at Wufei as she walked up to the car next to Duo and opened the hood. "Guess the crooks are on Christmas break too." She teased and Wufei rolled his eyes. "Hey Duo, this one needs a water pump. You got any?"

"Yeah, over in the back room. Help yourself." He called from under the car.

Sally left in search of the part and Wufei approached his second car. The first hadn't been bad; just an oil change. Duo slid out from under the car, oil covering his coveralls, and smiled at Wufei.

"So Wu-man, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Do not address me so." Wufei snarled. He was not in the mood to be teased.

"I'll take that to mean you're good." Duo smirked and walked to the next car while Hilde drove the finished one out to its waiting owner.

It took hours for the cars to finally be completed, but Wufei could tell that Duo was grateful. He seemed extremely stressed and after they began helping he had started to relax. As the last car of the day drove off with the owner inside it, Wufei watched as Duo waved and seemed to physically slump.

"I don't know what Hilde and I would have done without you two. I owe ya one." He smiled.

"You owe us nothing, Maxwell." Wufei said. "A deed done in friendship requires no repayment."

"Yeah, Duo. We were happy to do it." Sally added.

"Well, thanks anyway."

Wufei nodded and started to leave when Duo spoke up again.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" He exclaimed and Wufei groaned. What did he want now? "Christmas is coming up. How bout we get together and all go up to the mountains for Christmas! I mean all of us! The whole gang! It'll be great! What do ya say?"

Sally smiled. "That sounds like fun! I'm sure we have enough hands in the Preventors to manage a few days off."

"Hn…" Wufei snarled. He should have known something like this would come up. And he was definitely not in the mood to be locked in a cabin with Trowa.

"Oh come on, Wuffers! You know you want to!" Duo begged jumping up and down next to Wufei.

The Chinese man glared at the over grown child who happened to be his good friend. He couldn't stand to see him act in such a manner. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Very well. I will go."

"Yay!" Duo cheered and Sally laughed while Wufei grew red with anger. "Okay, I'll get Heero and Relena in on it!" He smiled.

"I see Quatre a lot," Sally said and Wufei physically tensed. She didn't call attention to it, but Wufei knew she noticed. "…so I'll get him and Trowa." Sally smiled.

"And you send a message to Zechs and Noin, okay Wuffers?" Duo smirked.

"Hn" Wufei said and stormed off to the car he and Sally came in. He was bound and determined to get as far away from Maxwell as he could…and preferably from Sally as well.

He watched with scornful eyes as the light haired woman climbed into the car next to him.

"Duo says Merry Christmas." She grinned.

"Hn." He huffed and turned to face forward. "I hope you're happy." He grumbled.

She only laughed. "Yes, actually. I am."

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter four! I hope everyone is enjoying the story, and I'm very sorry for being slow on the updates. This semester is busier than I expected. Heehee. Thanks to my reviewers: darksaphire, DelphiProphesype, and SanzoGirl. I appreciate the support! I'll try to have chapter five out for you as soon as possible. Happy Reading!**_


	5. Lonely In A Crowd

**Chapter Five –**

**Lonely in a Crowd**

Quatre spoke none stop about the Christmas get together as he and Trowa sat in the Limo just before picking everyone up. He was very excited about spending some quality time with everyone. Trowa couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"…and we'll play games and eat and talk and it'll be just great!" Quatre finished.

Trowa chuckled. "Yes, it will be."

What Trowa wouldn't say, and couldn't admit to, was that he was more excited to see Wufei than anyone else. They hadn't spoken since the night at his apartment and Trowa desperate to speak to him. If anything he had to apologize.

"Do you think the guys will be glad to see us?" Quatre asked, throwing Trowa out of his thoughts.

"Why wouldn't they be?" He asked confused.

Quatre shrugged and moved back into his seat. "I don't know. Just that everyone's been so busy."

Trowa smiled. "I'm sure they're looking forward to this as much as you are, Little One." He cooed, rubbing Quatre's thigh.

Quatre smiled at him and nodded.

Zechs and Noin were coming in from Mars and they're plane ended up leaving late, so Trowa and Quatre were on the way to the airport to pick them up after piling Duo, Hilde, Heero, Relena and Wufei in the limo first. Duo seemed almost giddy as they rode along the busy street to the airport. He kept bouncing around and laughing at the people walking along the sidewalk.

"We're rich! You're not!" He'd sing as they passed.

"Act your act, Maxwell!" Wufei cursed out at the braided man.

"Geez, what crawled up your butt, Wuffers." Duo asked sticking his tongue out at him.

Trowa couldn't help but notice Wufei's ears run bright red as he glared at Duo. Duo, however, didn't seem to notice, as he was once again laughing and pointing at the walking people.

The Zechs and Noin entered the Limo, Noin had an almost disapproving look on her face. "Really Quatre. A limo?" She asked shaking her head.

Before the small blond could answer, Zechs produced a bottle of champagne. "We're one to talk, dear." He winked at her.

They crawled in and Quatre laughed as Duo dove on the bottle.

"You didn't have to go this far, Quatre." Noin said sitting with Relena on the left side of the vehicle.

"I know, but I wanted to. It's a special time when we all get together. I wanted to celebrate." He replied.

"Well you won't hear me complaining!" Duo smiled lifting a glass of his freshly poured champagne to his lips. "Oh and thanks for the drinks Zechs."

"Think of it as my way of contributing." Zechs smirked, joining Noin.

The limo drove into the mountains and stopped in the driveway of yet another of Quatre's mansions. This one was four stories with enough rooms for each of them to have their own and still have leftovers.

The friends piled out of the car and looked in awe at the large house.

"Wow, you've really outdone yourself this time Quatre." Sally said.

"Yeah…this house is huge!" Duo exclaimed.

Quatre blushed and smiled. "Yes, this is one of my favorites."

Trowa moved to the back of the vehicle and opened it, handing bags to their various owners. When he got to Wufei's bag, he was almost hesitant to let go of it. He turned to the Chinese man and gave him a knowing look as he handed his bag over.

Wufei nervously snatched his bag and quickly followed the others inside. Just as Quatre finished saying there was a single room and the very top floor, Wufei practically sprinted up the stairs. He wanted to be as far from Trowa as possible at the moment. Trowa watched the others wander to their various rooms and sighed. He never wanted to create a barrier between he and Wufei. _But you don't have much of a choice now…do you?_ He berated himself. He was just picking up his bag again when Quatre ran up to him.

"I'll get it, Trowa!" He smiled warmly.

Trowa hesitated for a minute and then handed it to him. "…thanks." He said and left the room. He didn't mean to be so cold to the blond, but his mind was distracted with thoughts of Wufei.

He entered his bedroom and looked around the small room. With a sigh he moved to the bed and tried to picture himself laying there with Quatre in his arms. He knew that was how it was supposed to be, but the image continued to change from the small blond to the handsome Asian. His eyes lowered to his feet before he turned and escaped into the bathroom before Quatre could come into the room.

Once everyone had unpacked, they all joined in the dinning room where Quatre was about to make an announcement. Everyone was already sitting at the table and Quatre was standing at the head when Trowa entered.

"What is it, Quat? I'm hungry!" Duo complained laying his head on the table.

Trowa rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to Quatre while Wufei sent him dangerous eyes.

Quatre laughed. "Patients Duo. I have a surprise for everyone."

"What is it, Quatre?" Trowa asked looking up to his lover.

Wufei raised a brow. "You mean you don't know? I would have thought you'd be the first to know."

Trowa looked down at his lap. "Yes…so did I." He muttered.

Quatre frowned momentarily but recovered quickly. "Okay, okay, here's the surprise!" He clapped his hands and young men and women began pouring from the kitchen carrying large platters of food. "Merry Christmas everyone!" He smiled.

Duo's eyes widened. "Woah! You're the best Q-man!" He shouted and began grabbing at foods as they passed him.

"Impressive, Quatre." Zechs smiled.

"This is great, Quatre. Thank you!" Noin smiled.

"It's my pleasure!" The young Arab smiled. "I've got something for everyone. Wufei, I've got your favorite, Char Siu Bao. And Heero, I found some Unaqi for you! And Zechs I know how much you love Roast Beef."

"Wow!" Relena smiled. "You even got Yorkshire Pudding!"

"Yup. I didn't leave anyone out!" He smiled and then turned to Trowa. "I…I even got Soufflé au Fromage. I know how much you like it."

Trowa smiled half-heartedly. "Thank you." He really was touched that Quatre went to so much trouble for all of them…then again that was the problem. It made him feel even more guilty for his feelings. He hid his feelings and smiled as Zechs told various stories about the Mars Terraforming Project, but his smile was empty.

"Uhh, Quat?" Trowa turned with Duo spoke. "Which way to the bathroom." He smirked. "I gotta make room for more!" He chuckled.

Trowa noticed his untouched plate and frowned.

"Uhh, just outside. There's one on each floor." Quatre answered.

"Thanks man!" He said and left.

Trowa watched him walk out confused. Duo seemed…odd. Wufei was thinking the same thing.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" The Asian man asked Heero.

Heero turned and Trowa swore he saw a glare on the Perfect Soldier's face.

"I don't know how your relationships go, Chang, but I typically don't follow my boyfriend to the bathroom." Heero snapped.

Wufei flushed slightly and turned back to his plate. No one spoke much after that and Duo never came back. The sun set over the mountain tops and everyone slowly wandered to their individual rooms. Trowa was matching the length of his room nervously as the others wandered to their own. He had been anxious about what happened between himself and Wufei and part of him wanted to tell Quatre about it…but what would he say? How could he tell him about something like that? He sighed and stopped his pacing. It wasn't going to solve anything. He reached behind him and tugged his shirt off just as he heard the door open and Quatre's voice echoing in the hall.

"Good night! See you in the morning!" The blond smiled and entered the bedroom.

They both froze and stared at each other. Trowa could feel his muscles tense in the silence. Finally Quatre tried a smile. "Great night, huh?"

Trowa nodded. "Yeah." _Tell him!_

Quatre looked around the room. "I hope you like the room. This one is my favorite." He smiled.

Trowa nodded. "Yes, it's fine." _Tell Him!_

They stared again.

Trowa felt his palms starting to sweat. "…I'm going to sleep…so…" _Tell Him!_

Quatre nodded. "I think I'm going to shower first. Go ahead and get to bed. I'll try not to wake you." He smiled and walked out of the room. Trowa didn't move until he heard the bathroom door close. He sighed and looked down at his shirt in his hands.

"…I should have told him…"

* * *

**_I hope you're all enjoying the story! I'm sorry it's taken so long for an update. Things are crazy! _****_darksapphire: I'm glad you can't wait! And thanks. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter just as much as the others.  
SanzoGirl: Thank you! I personally love the moody Wufei. Heheh, he's so cute that way!_**

**_I hope to have the next chapter out soon. (It's almost done!) Happy Reading! _**


	6. Merry Christmas

**Chapter Six –**

**Merry Christmas**

Trowa didn't get in bed after Quatre left. Instead, he continued his pacing occasionally muttering to himself about failure and betrayal. He wasn't sure how long he paced, but eventually he heard the door open again. He froze, almost afraid to look even though he already knew who it was. When he turned around, he noticed that Quatre's hair was still dry.

"I thought you were going to shower?" _Well, that was intelligent…_He silently cursed himself.

Quatre smirked and even chuckled a bit. "And I thought you were going to sleep."

Trowa hesitated, then smirked back. He sat on the bed and patted the place next to him. Quatre slowly approached and joined his lover on the bed.

"Trowa, I think we need to talk." Quatre said.

Trowa sighed. _He must already know…_ "I agree." He nodded.

Quatre smiled, but it seemed sad. "I…I think we've been having some problems…"

Trowa nodded, but remained silent. He wasn't sure where Quatre was taking this.

"Trowa…I think we need to face some facts…" Soft blue eyes met with Trowa's green ones. "I don't think our love is as strong as it once was. We…we seem to be drifting apart."

Trowa couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. Quatre had felt it too. He reached forward and took the blonds hand. "I think so too." He met the eyes of his lover with a comforting smile.

"I don't want to loose you as a friend, Trowa." Quatre seemed almost desperate.

Trowa nodded. "I don't want to loose you either, Quatre." He smiled and sighed. "And actually…I have something to tell you in regards to that…"

Quatre smiled as well. "What is it?"

Trowa took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I…I think I'm in love with someone else."

Quatre didn't move, and his face fell. "You…are?"

Trowa sighed. He knew it wouldn't be easy to say. He was stupid if he thought Quatre would just accept it. "Yes…I'm sorry Quatre."

Quatre nodded, but pulled his hand away from Trowa. He stood up and walked to the window. "How…how long?"

Trowa watched the blond as he answered. "I don't know for sure…a while."

"The whole time?" Quatre's voice was raised slightly and he seemed to be getting angry.

Trowa couldn't blame him. He stood up and approached him. "No. Not the whole time."

"Then how long?!" Quatre turned to face the taller man, tears in his eyes and rage in his voice.

Before Trowa could answer Quatre had stormed over to the dresser and grabbed a handful of Trowa's clothes.

"Quatre, wait…" Trowa tried to calm him down but Quatre stormed past him and threw the clothes out of the opened window. Trowa's eyes widened. He looked outside at the clothes landing on the snow, which had risen to just below their window. Looking back at Quatre he realized he was going after more clothing.

"Four long years and this is how you repay me?!" He screamed, throwing more clothes out.

"Quatre, you're being unreasonable!" Trowa shouted, desperate to get him to calm down.

"Unreasonable!? You're in love with someone else!! For four years you've been in love with someone else and you never told me!! You used me!"

"Quatre wait!" He ran after the man he had loved for so long but only reached the door in time to have it slammed in his face. He had done it. He had ruined the friendship he might have had with Quatre. Four years with the man and now he had lost him forever. Quatre would never forgive him now. He turned and began pacing again. He wanted to go after Quatre, but he didn't want to smother him. He wanted to make things right, but he didn't want to make them worse. The more he paced, the more tears fell down his cheeks.

A knock on the door made him stop pacing and turn to the door. He hesitated. Could it be Quatre? Why won't he just come in? Wiping the tears from his face he walked carefully to the door. He sighed when he saw Duo there. He really wanted the braided man to suddenly morph into a short blond…but that wasn't about to happen. Duo had his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Rough night?"

Trowa looked down. "You…heard?"

Duo nodded. "How could I not? I'm surprised the whole house hasn't heard."

"I didn't want to hurt him…I didn't…" Trowa stuttered as a few more tears fell down his cheeks.

Duo sighed. "I think you better tell me what happened."

Trowa nodded and backed into the room so Duo could walk in and shut the door. "Quatre came back in from his shower and said that we needed to talk. I agreed, so we sat on the bed. He told me that we were drifting apart and he didn't want to loose me as a friend."

Duo nodded. "And what happened?"

"I told him he was right. And then…I…"

"You what, Trowa?"

Trowa sighed. "I told him I had fallen in love with…someone else."

"And?"

"And he went crazy! He started throwing my clothes out the window and saying that I was using him all this time and…and…" More tears fell down Trowa's face.

Duo sighed. "I'm sure he'll calm down. I don't think he wanted to admit that it was over."

Trowa nodded. "I suppose you're right. Maybe…maybe I should go talk to him." He said and stood up.

Duo pushed Trowa back down to the bed. "No. I think Quatre needs to be alone for a while. And I think you do too. Maybe you should talk to him in the morning. It'll give you both a chance to calm down."

Trowa sighed and looked at his lap. "I suppose you're right…"

Duo nodded. "Well…I'll leave you alone…goodnight Trowa." He said and turned to walk away. He paused at the door and turned around.

"And by the way, who is it you're in love with?"

Trowa blushed and didn't respond. Duo nodded. "Fine. You don't have to tell me." He waved and left the room. Trowa ran his fingers along his temples and sighed. _What a way to celebrate Christmas…_

* * *

**_Well, there's chapter 6! I know it's been a while. Sorry for that. Things are crazy right now! Thanks so much to Sanzogirl and darksapphire for your reviews. I really appreciate it! Happy Reading! _**


End file.
